Look At Me
by MagicInTheMusic
Summary: Booth/Bones. Booth brushes Dr. Temperance Brennan off after not letting her in on a case. Angela and Sweets manage to convince her that not all is as it seems. They were beyond right, Booth is very sick. Things are not looking good
1. Chapter 1

"Booth, do you have a case?" Brennan asked when she saw him step into the lab. He nodded and handed her a file without any of the usual banter. She nodded and they headed out to the usual black van. Temperance wanted to say something, but figured not to intrude on his privacy.  
They arrived at the scene of the crime which was at a dead end of a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Trees had been cleared away to reveal blood stains and a gnarled body. Brennan stepped out of the truck and made her way to the body wearing her usual jumpsuit/work clothes and a stern expression. Booth had followed behind her a ways and she waited for him to catch up before beginning her assessment.  
"Age between 35 and 40, female, height of about 5'7", and time for death is about a week ago despite the animals," she informed Booth as he came to stand next to her.  
"Cause of death?"  
Bones examined the body more thoroughly, "Seems to be a gunshot to the temporal bone, but I'll need to do an examination," she turned to the FBI team around, "I'll need the body and parts of the tree sent back to the Jeffersonian!" The team set to work and Brennan went back to the truck with Booth and they set out back to the lab in silence.  
Usually he would at least have the radio on as they drove, well more like he drove, but he seemed content in the stony silence. Brennan tried to bring up the case, but she was met with shrugs and more silence.

They arrived at the lab twenty minutes later and Brennan went to her office without a word to Booth.

-)(-

The bones were delivered within a few hours and the team set to work. Angela started a facial reconstruction, Hodgins went to find particulates, and Brennan's grad student assessed the body. Everything was working smoothly and efficiently, just as it should be with no interruptions. Of course, Brennan couldn't put her finger on it, but something was missing.

-)(-

Booth came in a few days later to get the weapon and identification of the victim. Brennan noticed her wasn't including her on this case and was majorly ignoring her. For this reason, though she wasn't too proud of it, she spoke very little him except need to know. "Camellia Rhodes, 37, she was dying of brain cancer. Murder weapons was a 45, and the the cause of death was a shot to the head through the temporal bone here," she indicated to the side of the head, "and the exit of the bullet was through the parietal bone," she indicated where and then left to her office.  
Booth sighed and followed her, just a little bit behind. He knew that she was frustrated with him, but he just wasn't ready to face things yet.  
"What do you want, Booth?" Brennan shot the question at him venom and continued to push on the keyboard so hard he was afraid it was going to break.  
"I'm sorry, Bones, it's nothing personal," he tried, knowing that he was just making up excuses. He didn't want to tell her and he also just wanted her to leave him alone for a while so he could deal with it alone.  
She glared at him and then went back to breaking the keyboard. "You make it personal, Booth. You take me on all these cases, and we talk and get along, and then you just hole me. I understand a lot of things, Booth, but I don't understand you."  
Booth sighed, "It's 'it's ditch me', Bones. I'm sorry," he knew he needed to say what was coming next or she'd never get off him about this, "but I just don't need the baggage and sometimes you're a hindrance, Bones." Her gaze turned to him sharply and he watched her take a long deep breath.  
"If that's how you feel, I'd like you to leave. Your lab access pass will be revoked within 24 hours." Brennan said no more and returned to her computer.  
Booth nodded to her and left with his head hung, his eyes stinging. He only made it halfway out when Hodgins stopped him.  
"You okay, man?" He asked in concern at seeing his friend almost in tears.  
Booth nodded, "Yeah, just having a rough day. Send Angela to Brennan if you could," he added as an afterthought and then made his way out of the Jeffersonian and into his car for the long, awful drive.

-)(-

Angela and Sweets spend the next two weeks trying to convince Brennan that there was something else to be learned behind Booth's actions. True to her nature, Brennan didn't understand why he would mean one thing and say another. There was also the fact that she had no evidence to assume he meant something different. In the end though, and only to satisfy their curiosity and to stop their incessant pestering, Brennan decided to pay a visit to Booth's office.  
She arrived after work on a Friday and took the slow elevator up to his floor and searched for his office. When she found it, she noticed that it looked undisturbed. Someone came in a moment later with a curious look on her face. "Are you looking for Agent Booth?"  
Brennan nodded, "Yes, is he here?"  
The woman shook her head, "I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan, but Agent Booth took a medical leave two weeks ago. I would've thought he told you."  
Brennan stalked off, "Yes, I should've thought so too."

-)(-

"Booth!" Brennan shouted as she banged on his door. "I know you're in here!"  
Brennan heard the door click and Parker opened the previously looked door. "Don't be too loud, Dr. Brennan, Daddy isn't feeling well again," he informed and let her inside.  
"Parker?" Bones heard a weak voice call from what she assumed to be the bedroom. "Who's there?"  
"It's Dr. Brennan, Daddy!"  
"Booth?" Bones called into the hallway.  
She heard a sigh and then a ruffling of bed sheets. The door of the bedroom opened to reveal a very pale and sweaty Booth. She could see an incision on his upper chest that was partly healed and noticed her was weak and shaky. "Hey, Bones," he said quietly without looking at her.  
Without anymore introduction, she reached up and felt his forehead. Booth leaned into her touch slightly. "Your temperature is around 103, what's going on? You've been out of work for two week now."  
Booth sighed again, "Bones, please, don't make me do this," she could see his eyes pleading with hers, but she was having none of it. He nodded and turned to Parker, "How about you go play outside for a while, bud?" Parker nodded excitedly and left the apartment.  
"What's going on?" She repeated as he led her to a couch in the living room.  
"I'm sorry about the things I said to you, I didn't mean them."  
Bones shook her head, "That doesn't answer my question."  
Booth nodded, "I know it doesn't." He took a deep breath, "Bones, I have brain cancer."  
"What?"  
"I had it when I was 17 and I went into remission after two years. I've been feeling weird things and seeing things sometimes, so I went into the doctor. A PET scan confirmed that the cancer had come back. I've started chemotherapy."  
Temperance's eyes were wide, "Why did you tell me?"  
He shook his head, "You don't need to be involved in all of this, I can take care of myself."  
She surveyed the area, "Yes, the piling dishes, overflowing garbage, and many piles of clothes strewn across the floor shows me you're complete in control."  
"You don't need to worry about me, just go back to the lab."  
Temperance shook her head, "No."  
Booth was confused, "Why no? I'm sure you have more important work to do."  
She shook her head again, "I'm actually done for the weekend." She stood and walked straight to the bedroom and saw the sheets covered in sweat that she guessed was a side-effect. Very efficiently, Temperance cleared the bed and was just about to put new sheets on when Booth finally made it back to his room. "What are you doing?"  
"Your sheets were covered in sweat and looked like they hadn't been washed in a while." She finished making the bed and left with the dirty sheets and put them in the laundry room.  
"Bones, you don't have to do this," Booth said as he groaned, "I'm very capable."  
"Lay down," she instructed as if he hadn't said anything. He followed her instructions and she covered him up. "I'm going to tidy up, you stay in bed." Temperance gave him a stern look. Bending down, she kissed her partner's burning forehead, making him blush in his pale face, and then made her way to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan cleaned up the kitchen and living room. She was just finishing up when Parker came back inside. Brennan looked at the clock, it was six thirty, "How about some lunch, bud?" She asked.

"Yes please, Dr. Brennan," Parker smiled and then she set to work making him a grilled cheese. Parker waited patiently until Brennan placed the plate in front of him with a glass of milk. He took a bite and gave her the 'thumbs-up' of approval.

"So, how's your Daddy been lately?" She asked him nonchalantly as he continued eating.

Parker shrugged, "He's been really sick, he just lays in bed all day. Mommy only lets me come for a few hours once a week now; she's going to pick me up soon because Daddy can't get out of bed again." Parker finished his sandwich and Rebecca pulled up. Brennan opened the door for her as Parker went to say goodbye to his dad.

"Oh, hello, Dr. Brennan, I see you've found out," Rebecca said sadly.

She nodded, "Yes, I found out today. Everything here was such a mess, so I decided to stay and help out."

"I'm glad; he needs someone right now even though he won't admit it." Parker came out of the bedroom and Rebecca put a smile on her face. "Ready to go?" She asked and Parker nodded.

"Goodbye, Dr. Brennan," Parker called and she waved to them as they left.

Brennan sighed and made her way to the back bedroom and opened the closed door. She heard Booth groan, "Bones, you don't have to stay here," he said quietly.

She sat in a chair beside the bed, "You may want to be the alpha male, but you're not right now. I'm not leaving until I'm certain you can take care of yourself."

"Bones, you can't be here all the time. You have work and I have surgery tomorrow," he informed her.

She shrugged, "I'll figure it out and I'll go with you to your surgery tomorrow."

"You don't need to do that."

"Really?" She asked, "How do you plan on getting home if I'm not there."

There was a pause. "I didn't think about that."

"I know."

"Fine, Bones, can I sleep now?"

She nodded, "I will go make up a bed on the couch." Booth tried to object. "No, you need your rest. I will sleep on the couch." He sighed and let her after pointing her to the linen closet. She set to making up the couch.

-)(-

Temperance was startled awake and checked the clock to see it reveal three in the morning. The apartment was dark and she then heard the noise that had woken her, it was awful and was coming from the bathroom. She sat up and made her way down the hallway to the almost completely closed bathroom door. Light was coming from under the door and she pushed it open. Booth was bent of the toilet retching. Temperance knelt down and put her hand on his back. He groaned, "Go, Bones, I'm alright."

"Vomiting in the middle of the night does not qualify as being alright. I don't understand why you lie to me." She quit as he puked again into the toilet. Awkwardly, she began rubbing his back until he was able to sit against the opposite wall. Temperance handed him a glass of water which he took gratefully.

"I'm sorry, Bones, I didn't mean to wake up," he wouldn't meet her eyes.

She shrugged, "It's logical for you to feel embarrassed and vulner-," she stopped talking when a single tear slipped down Booth's cheek. She leaned in a brushed it away and he finally met her eyes.

"I'm just so tired," he whispered and shook his head.

Temperance stood up and offered her hand, which he took, "Let's get you back in bed." They made their way back and she helped him into bed. After pulling the covers up, she placed a cold cloth on his burning forehead and made him take an ibuprofen. "I could stay in here if you wanted?"

Though he wanted to say yes, he shook his head, "That's alright, you need to sleep, too."

She nodded, "Okay, see you in the morning." Booth watched her go with longing.

-)(-

Booth drove there as to 'keep his manhood' he said and then checked himself into a room. Brennan followed him there and sat on a plastic chair in the room. There was a hospital gown on the bed that the nurse instructed him to put it on. Booth did it grudgingly and then sat on the bed while a nurse inserted an IV into arm. They were both silent during the ordeal, Booth consumed with thoughts of embarrassment. He was weak, pathetic, and sick, never made much of a man with those characteristics. Cutting a glance to Bones, he noticed she was staring intently at him. "I have been listening to Sweets lately, and I can tell that you are embarrassed, Booth, but there's no reason to be."

He shrugged, "It's been a long time since I was in this bed. I don't like it."

"Statistically there are very good odds that you will come out fine," she assured in her own way.

"I'm afraid to ask this…but what could go wrong."

"Don't ask me questions you don't want answers too," Brennan reminded.

"I want to know," he whispered.

She nodded, "Alright, well, complications include amnesia, personality changes, slurred speech, problems swallowing, mood changes, and problems in the functionality of movement."

Booth shook his head, "I shouldn't have asked."

"I told you not to ask me questions that you didn't want answers too," she saw the scared look in his face and revised, "and I'm sorry, I should have glazed over it a bit."

"It's alright, Bones, I knew what I was asking," he sighed and squeezed her hand, just wanting her close to him. A tear slipped down her cheek and he wiped it away gently.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and looked down.

"Come here, Bones," he said softly and opened his arms. She went gratefully and they stayed there until a nurse came in and had to start the prepping.

A half hour after everything was done, the doctor came in. "Hello, Mr. Booth, I'm Dr. Winkler, I'll be performing your surgery today. Our objective is to remove as much of the tumor as possible without damaging the frontal lobe, which is where the tumor resides. You'll be here for two to five days after the surgery to make sure everything went smoothly. As you wake up from surgery, you'll have a catheter and a few other wires, along with an IV, most of these will be removed the morning after surgery. Your family will be able to see you within a few hours of your surgery, or as soon as we move you to the ICU." Booth nodded, and Bones saw his hand shaking slightly. She reached out her own hand and held on to his tightly. "We'll be taking you down now if you're ready. Dr. Brennan can stay in waiting room A until we come to get her." He smiled at her and motioned for the nurse to come in.

Temperance stood up, "You'll be fine and I'll be waiting for you when you're done." She leaned in and kissed his forehead. She watched them go and made her way slowly to the waiting room.


	3. Chapter 3

Temperance sat alone in the waiting room for around eight hours, even managed to sleep on the chair for a little while. She was worried as no one had come to inform her, but she knew it was irrational; success of surgery does not depend on the time of surgery. Coffee warming her cold hands, she finally spotted the doctor in charge or Booth's surgery. He came over and sat down beside her, "You can relax, Dr. Brennan," he assured her and she let out a breath she hadn't realized was being held.

"How did it go?"

He sighed, "The surgery went alright, but the tumor was further into the frontal lobe and there was more blockage than we expected. Unfortunately, we were not able to get all of it and Mr. Booth will need to resume therapies."

"Can I see him?" She interrupted.

Dr. Winkler smiled a bit, "Of course, he's in the ICU."

"Lead the way," she instructed and got up to follow him down the long hallway until he stopped at a glass door; the entire room was open and the walls were glass. Brennan thanked him and pushed open the cold glass door, realizing she had left her coffee in the waiting room.

"Bones," she heard him weakly call her name as she approached. The top of his head was encased in white gauze and he was very pale.

"I'm here, Booth," she whispered and put a hand to his cheek gently which he leaned in to.

"lnd you," he tried to say and then moaned.

"Shhh," she instructed as she was unable to understand him, "you don't have to talk right now. The surgery went well, you can rest." He groaned again as his unfocused eyes tried to stay open. "Don't fight it; I'll be here when you wake up." His eyes shut of their own accord just as she finished talking and Brennan sat down in one of the chairs.

She was very worried about him, more than she should be if you think rationally, and then she knew that she had started to care for him as more than just a partner. Looking at him, pale face, IV, hospital bed, just made her want to wrap him up and keep him safe. Opposite than that, thinking about him made her want to kiss his lips again, and other than the time under the mistletoe. She couldn't explain the feeling to make sense without sounding silly, but she knew that she loved him, but just didn't want to admit it.

A few hours later, a nurse came and moved him to a more permanent room. Booth didn't wake up until they made him around five in the afternoon. "Sorry, hun, I have to just check your vitals and take some tests," the nurse explained.

"Thirsty," he whispered to the woman and opened his mouth.

She looked to Dr. Brennan to explain, "I can't give him water. I'll bring up some ice chips." Maria, the nurse, left for a few moments and then returned with a small cup of ice slivers. "Rub them on his lips to help." Brennan thanked her and stood up with the cup in hand. Booth tried to look at her, but his eyes were watery and still unfocused.

"I know you already hate this," she said softly as she picked up one of the slivers and began rubbing it across his pale lips. His face turned a bit red and he tried to turn away from her, but wasn't able to muster the strength. Temperance sighed, not wanting to see him like this, "You're thirsty, let me help, Booth." He quit fighting and just laid there while she ran another sliver across his lips.

"Sit," Booth said weakly and tried to tug at her shirt. Temperance got the message and sat gingerly on the bed. "I feel so fuzzy."

Temperance cracked a smile, "You're on quite a few drugs." He groaned and her smile vanished, instead replaced by concern. "Are you alright?"

"I don't feel good," he moaned quietly and she could see that he was in pain. Reaching her hand over, she began rubbing his stomach gently.

"Close your eyes, I can tell that you're fighting it again," she whispered.

"Don't leave…me…Bones," his voice trailed off as his eyes closed.

-)(-

Bones was startled awake by a loud beeping noise and rushing doctors and nurses as they entered the hospital room. They all started shouting orders and someone began pushing her only half awake body out the door. She caught a glimpse of Booth and saw red covering the front part of his white bandages and the flat line reading on the monitor.

She didn't fight the nurse dragging her to the waiting room because it would be no use. Temperance didn't even realize she was crying until she was sitting and the nurse, Marie, offered her a tissue which she took gladly. "They're going to intubate him and bring him down to surgery. His brain began to swell. We'll keep you updated as much as possible." Marie squeezed her shoulder and went racing down the hall. Bones did what any hyper-rational woman would do, she ran.

-)(-

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela was looking worriedly at Brennan as they sat in her office.

Brennan sniffled, "It's Booth."

Her eyes widened, "What's wrong with Booth? I've been wondering where you two had gone."

"Ange, Booth has brain cancer," she began to elaborate on her week, "I went over when you and Sweets pushed me to and Parker let me in. Booth came out and he looked really weak and tired. I made him tell me what was going on and he told me he has brain cancer and that he'd been doing chemotherapy. He had surgery yesterday and it seemed to go well, even if they didn't get it all. Booth woke up and he was feeling a bit sick, but they told me it was normal. I woke up in an uncomfortable hospital chair this morning and there were doctors and nurses and he'd flat-lined and was bleeding through his bandages. I guess his brain was swelling and he couldn't breathe and they had to take him back to surgery." Her eyes filled with more tears as she rattled on.

Angela looked broken, "Oh hun, I'm so sorry. I wish I would've known sooner. I'm sure things are going to be okay, he's a fighter." She looked like she wanted to say more, "Sweetie, have you ever thought about your feelings for Booth?"

Bones shrugged, "What is there to think about?"

Angela shrugged, "I don't know, but I think this is more of a girlfriend response than a partner response."

Bones sighed, exasperated, "Booth's in surgery, I don't have time to waste thinking about silly things."

"It may not be so silly, especially with Booth's condition and the fact that I think he might like you more than just a 'partner'."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, for starters, he let you go with him to his weakest point and told you that he has cancer. That's a big deal. It's also in the way he looks at you like you're the only thing keeping him grounded half the time."

Bones shook her head, "I need to go back. I don't want him to wake up alone." She walked out of her office leaving Angela with a knowing sad smile on her face.

**First A\N so far, gosh I'm very pleased about the amount of people viewing this. It's the best yet. Thank you all! Oh, and don't forget to pop a review in once in a while so I know what you guys think of my new story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bones didn't go back to the hospital; she went home and slept for about five hours. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was scared and didn't want to hear the results. It was stupid, Booth was probably scared out of his mind and wasn't sure what was going on.

Around five in the afternoon of that day, she drove back to the hospital. "I'm looking for Seeley Booth's room," Bones said to a nurse at the front desk. She typed a few things in and stood up to lead her.

They stopped before a room. "He had to be intubated and still is. Mr. Booth woke up and managed to extubate himself so we were forced to lightly restrain him. If he starts gagging or choking just try to calm him down."

"Thank you," Bones mumbled and then opened the door. The sight was a bit scary, like one of those horror movies she usually refused to watch. Booth's face was pale, his arms were tied to the bed with restraints, his head was covered in gauze, there was a tube protruding from his mouth, and a feeding tube coming from his nose. "Oh no," she mumbled to herself as she walked forward to the side of the bed. His eyes were only open halfway, but she could see the fear and confusion. Temperance reached over and put her hand in his, "I'm so sorry, Booth, I should have been here earlier." He squeezed her hand weakly. "You're awake, odd are increased that you will be extubated soon," she said in her own way. Temperance sat down in a chair, but still kept hold of his hand. A tear slipped down his cheek and she quickly brushed it away. "Don't cry, it'll be out soon," she tried, awkwardly, to soothe him. He spread her fingers out so that her palm was flat and then began tracing letters. A…..W…..F…..U…..L. "Hopefully it will be out soon, try to get some sleep," she suggested. Booth took her hand tightly again and his eyes began closing, one last squeeze and his grip loosened.

She watched him for hours, refusing to sleep in case something happened. He woke up once, but she rubbed circles into the back of his hand and he fell asleep again. A nurse came in a while after that and had him wake up.

"I've just got to suction out your mouth," she explained and then began to stick the plastic thing in his mouth. Booth started to gag and pull against the restraints.

Temperance began rubbing his arm, "It's okay, Booth, just try to calm down." He gagged again and the nurse pulled the plastic thing out.

"You're all set," she smiled a bit and left them alone.

Booth gagged once more, but quit pulling against the restraints. "You're okay now," Temperance murmured, "it's okay." She began rubbing circles into the back of his hand and he fell asleep again.

-)(-

Things were like this for three more days until Temperance had the scare of her life. Booth was sleeping, nothing had changed, but he was paler. Bones was watching him sleep, still much afraid of going to sleep herself. _Beep… _Her eyes widened and she looked to Booth, he didn't look any different, but she thought she was losing him. Quickly, tears coming from her eyes, she pressed the emergency call button. A nurse came running in, but then smiled.

"Why are you smiling?! Do something!" Temperance shouted at her, causing Booth's eyes to open.

"Honey, call down," the nurse soothed, "this is good, he's breathing on his own."

Temperance looked over to Booth and saw his eyes open; she leaned in and kissed his forehead gently. She brushed the tears away from her cheek and nodded. "So, what now?"

"Well, I'll call another nurse in and we'll get the ventilator out," she smiled to Bones and went and brought back another nurse. They suctioned out Booth's mouth, making him gag and pull against the restraints again. "We're going to remove the tube now," the nurse explained and then waited until he exhaled to slowly pull out the piece of plastic. Booth coughed and gagged as the other nurse put an oxygen mask over his mouth. They set to removing the restraints that Booth was pulling again next. Everything was taken care of within five minutes and they removed the mask and left.

"Bones…" Booth croaked, his eyes only half open, as he managed to sit up halfway. He reached a hand out and weakly pulled her forward to him. Temperance surprisingly understood what he wanted and wrapped her arms around him as she sat on the bed. She didn't know what to say, so she just held him and rubbed his back. She knew he would never let his 'strong man' persona break, but when she pulled back, his eyes were shinning. Booth pulled her back close to him. "Stay with me," he whispered.

"I'm right here, Booth, I don't have anywhere else to be." He nodded against her chest and she could tell he was falling asleep. "Close your eyes," she whispered. She helped him lay back against the bed, but he kept a tight hold of her hand. "You're safe," she began murmuring pleasantries to try to get him to sleep, "I'm not going anywhere. You're safe. I'm here." Booth seemed to relax some and his eyes closed. After she was sure he was asleep, she made a quick phone call and then returned back.

-)(-

"You're doing great, Seeley!" A nurse had a big, bright smile plastered onto her face. After another day of Booth just sleeping, the hospital decided that it was time for him to get up and move around. There seemed to be a small problem, Booth was having difficulties walking. Temperance was on one side and then nurse was on the other. They had only gone about ten steps, but Booth was winded. A few more steps and Booth sat slowly bad down on the bed. "Much of your muscle mass has deteriorated in a short time, but you should be up on your own in no time," Bones was sure this was meant to be assuring, but by the look on Booth's face, it was not in the slightest. She left after checking his IV and making sure he didn't need anything.

He sighed and rubbed gently on his forehead. They had removed the bandages the day before, finally showing the angry red, stitched up incision and a bald head. "Did she mention when I was getting out of here?" He asked while continuing to rub his forehead. Neither of them had discussed his moment of weakness after the intubation tube came out.

Bones nodded, "Yes, she mentioned that you may leave in two or three days with the help of a wheelchair."

Booth groaned, "Great."

-)(-

They released him two days later when he was able to walk at least ten steps on his own; anything else could be accessed with the wheelchair. Brennan drove him home; Booth had also received a small dose of chemotherapy so he was quiet and sick looking.

-)(-

"Easy," Temperance mumbled as she helped Booth to sit down on the couch. Booth groaned and she wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. She picked up a picture of him and Parker after he was settled, "This is a nice one." They were laughing and Booth's face was half covered in ice cream that she assumed Parker had pushed into her face.

"Gosh, I really miss him right now," Booth commented longingly.

Temperance smiled, "If you're up for it, I have a surprise for you."

Booth smiled just a bit at her happiness and had to find out what it was about. "I'm up for it as long as I can stay here on this couch."

"Of course," she smiled and went to his front door. Opening the door, she revealed Rebecca and Parker. Rebecca's initial response was shock at Booth's weakened appearance, but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Dad!" Parker cried out with joy, causing Booth to wince and Rebecca to put a hand on her son's shoulder. Bones stepped aside to let them in and she heard Rebecca mumbling to Parker and was sure Booth heard her too.

"Now be careful, daddy's fragile."

Booth's face was lit up despite his sickly appearance. "Come here, buddy, I'm alright."

Parker came to sit beside him, "What happened to your head?"

Booth's smile fell a bit, but not much. "I'm sick, buddy, but I'll be okay." Bones had an urge to say that could be wrong, but she held back and realized she was probably intruding.

"Um, I'm needed at the lab. Call me if you need anything," she smiled and before anyone could protest, Bones made her way back to the Jeffersonian.

**Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy. Anyways, I hope you like it! R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 LAM "Dr. Brennan, where have you been for the past four day? Angela told me you had personal matters, but no one seemed to be able to reach you." Cam was tapping her foot with an unreadable expression on her face. "I'm sorry, but I had some things to take care of," Brennan offered no more in the way of the matter. Cam sighed, "Okay, I looked over your record, you've never taken a sick day and you've only used your vacation days for work. I'll let this one slide, but I'd appreciate it if you would inform me next time." Brennan nodded and turned to leave, but then swiveled back to face Cam. "Um, when did you and Booth date?" Cam thought this was a weird question, but answered her anyways, "Well, first when he was sixteen until he was seventeen. We ended it for personal matter. Then again maybe seven or some years ago." "What were the person matters?" Cam looked uncomfortable, "Well, it had to do with Seeley's health. I couldn't be around it." The look on Brennan face told it all. She was like an open book sometimes. Cam put a hand to her mouth, "Oh, god, no.." "Please don't tell Booth you know, he's been trying to keep it a secret," Brennan begged. "Of course, of course," Cam looked intently at Dr. Brennan, "you can't leave him like I did." She said it softly and regretfully. Brennan shook her head, "Of course not." She nodded to Camille and then went to join her team. -)(- They were still working on the same case as when she had last been in the lab. "We still haven't identified the body and it's been a week," Angela informed her and shook her head. "I'll take a look at the bones." -)(- "So this," she indicated to calcification and other markings on the inside of the skull, "shows us what, Mr. Bray?" He contemplated the skull, but the look of confusion remained on his face, "I'm not sure, Dr. Brennan." She had that knowing smile on her face. "This right here indicates that this woman had brain cancer." Wendell's face was enlightened and he rushed of to tell Cam with a nod from Dr. Brennan. Brennan went to Angela to let her know to narrow down the search. They had results within two hours. -)(- "Her name was Randii Malone, 37 years old. She had brain cancer, stage 4, very severe. She has a husband that lives about an hour from here." The woman on the screen was bald with bright blue eyes. She used to be very beautiful, Brennan could tell by her sound facial structure. "Okay, let the FBI know. I'm making an educated leap here, they should definitely focus on the husband. There are no indicators that she fought back or that she was knocked unconscious. Combine that with stage four brain cancer and I think this may have been a mercy killing." Angela nodded, seeming to think this would be a touchy subject, "I'll do that. They might want you to come along though, you've been pretty helpful in the field I hear." Brennan nodded, "I'll go if they need me. Now, I'm going to go work on my project on Chinese remains." Angela caught her arm before she could leave, "Sweetie, are you sure you don't want to go to see Booth? I'm sure Cam would understand." Brennan shook her head, "No, I have work to do. Booth will call if he needs me." They both knew he wouldn't, but Angela let her go. -)(- Brennan stayed in her office until around midnight and then went home to her apartment, exhausted. -)(- She went back to the Jeffersonian the next morning, bent on identifying more Chinese remains. She had only managed one yesterday, her mind had wandered. She had filled her coffee twice when he phone rang. It was about five in the afternoon. "Brennan," she answered as she typed away on her computer. She heard panting, "Bones..I need you." Booth's voice was coming weakly from the other line. She jumped up and exited from her computer. "Booth? What's wrong?" Her hand was already grabbing her bag. "I need...you to come," he answered and then hung up. Brennan left a note on Cam's desk, knowing she'd understand and then began the drive to Booth's apartment. -)(- Bones knocked on the door when she arrived, but soon realized if he really needed help he wouldn't be answering the door. She found the key in the false rock and proceeded to unlock the door. "Booth?" She called, the door only half open. As the scene in front of her was revealed, she gasped despite her better judgement. Booth groaned, "Help.." He was face down on the floor, covered in a small helping of his own vomit. The smell was horrendous, but then again so were dead bodies. Temperance rushed over and knelt down next to him, being careful to avoid the vomit. "What happened, Booth?" "I can't...get up," his voice was weak and shaky. He could've been lying here for hours for all she knew. "Okay, I'm here," she whispered and then rolled him over onto his back. Temperance wasn't sure she would be able to get him up, but she sure would try. After he was on his back, she wetted down a washcloth and began removing traces of vomit from his face. His shirt was still covered and as we're parts of his head, but at least his face was clean. She managed to get him into a sitting position and then went to the bathroom. Booth wanted to call after her, but he was too weak and embarrassed. He heard to tub faucet turn on and then she reappeared. Wrapping an arm around him, somehow she was able to pull him up, sort of. Booth must've lost weight recently because it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. They made it to the bathroom in one piece and Temperance set to removing his vomit filled shirt, being careful not to touch him with it. Booth's face was red, from fever or embarrassment she didn't know. He didn't stop her though as she removed his shorts. Temperance left his boxers on and then proceeded to slowly lower him into the steaming bath water. "You clean yourself up an d I'll go clean up the living room," she instructed and then left before she could do something stupid. -)(- She helped dry Booth off and then managed to get him into bed. Bones went to leave, but he grabbed her arm weakly and she turned back. "Could you maybe stay?" He asked quietly. She nodded and went to the other side of the bed to climb in. After pulling up the covers around them, she kissed his cheek. Booth wrapped an arm around her waist, causing unknown flutters in Temperance's chest, and closed his eyes. "Thank you," Booth whispered before drifting off into peaceful sleep. Temperance figured she'd ask what had happened the next day. 


End file.
